Yuki's Story
by YarningChick
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how a starving stray kitten became the beautiful beloved of the cat prince?
1. Humble Beginnings

This fan fiction is a response to a request made by Rebel of my Destiny to write a story about Lune and Yuki. Sorry that it took a while to get out, and thanks again for the idea.

Chapter One: Humble Beginnings

In a back alley, a small white kitten curled up against her mother to ward off the night's chill. She was the only surviving kitten of the gray cat's litter, and the mother was fiercely protective of her. The old gray cat leaned over and licked her daughter's ears.

"We'd best get up, Yuki. Time to look around for breakfast."

The tiny kitten sat up, stretched, and followed her mother towards a favorite fish restaurant. Although the leftover parts were to die for, the alley cats had to be very careful with their timing, since the restaurant's owner hated cats with a passion.

Yuki's mother, Luki, was once quite a beauty. But a hard life on the streets after her owners abandoned her had eroded her good looks, until all that appeared to the casual observer was a scruffy alley cat. But Yuki knew her mother had beauty beyond compare. The kind of beauty she hoped one day to achieve. Her mother looked back at her and smiled.

"Come along, dear." All of a sudden, her eyes looked beyond her small daughter, and she gasped. Grabbing her girl by the scruff of the neck, she ran down the street as a familiar sound reached her ears.

Not dogs again. How could humans like the terrible beasts? They have no hygiene, they're loud, obnoxious, and have way too much fund torturing her kind. Her mother had to go through three blocks in order to lose them. Her legs were shaking as she finally collapsed, dropping her kitten and panting heavily. Yuki turned around and licked her nose.

"Thank you, Mother. I'll bring you back some fish."

Luki's tired eyes shot open looking past her daughter's shoulder.

"No, Sweetheart. I want you to run as fast as you can. _He's_ here."

Yuki turned once, and froze. Although the man approaching them was called a dog-catcher by humans, he didn't hesitate to pick up cats too. And once the animals disappeared into the back of his car, they were never seen again.

Her mother bit at her tail, getting the kitten to jump and run away as the man reached down and grabbed for her. He said a few bad words, but picked up the dark cat carefully as she thrashed around and hissed at him. And as Yuki disappeared down the street, she realized that she would never see her mother again.

Perhaps it would be kinder, not to describe the horrors the kitten was now forced to face alone. Without her mother's experience to guide her, it was nearly impossible to get food, let alone keep it long enough to eat it herself. Older alley cats had no sympathy for orphan kittens, being shown none when they were kittens themselves.

Yuki was hiding from some dogs behind a trash can, crying her eyes out. It had been over a day since she had been able to find anything to eat, and she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly, her hunger-empowered nose picked up a familiar scent. Fish! She looked around the can, surprised to find a human girl walking down the street by herself, happily eating out of a fairly big yellow box. Oh, it smelled so good…

Despite her better judgment, she started following the girl, praying that a crumb would fall to the ground for her. The girl turned to look at her, curious as to what was following her. Yuki decided it was worth the risk that the girl would kick her or something for bothering her. It's not like it would be the first time she got abused for being near humans. The girl faced her front again, but then turned to her, a sweet smile on her face for the tiny kitten. Her large brown eyes reminded Yuki of her father's. The one memory she had of him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Yuki looked at her.

"Those crackers smell really good."

"Oh, you're pretty hungry, huh?" She leaned down to the white kitten. "Do you like fish?"

"Yes." At this point she would eat anything.

"They're really good. Here, try some." She pulled a few of the fish-shaped crackers out of the box and placed them on the ground for Yuki, who devoured them. The girl petted her fur gently, a touch the kitten missed sorely. "You're really dirty, kitty. Do you like the fish?"

"Yes, thank you."

"See, I told you." She reached into her box again. "Want some more?"

"Yes, _please_."

The girl beamed at her and placed the whole box in front of the kitten.

"Okay, you can have them all."

Yuki attacked the box with a vengeance, but remembered her manners. She looked up at the girl, smiling at her. No one had shown her kindness since she was separated from her mother. This girl had truly been an answered prayer.

"Life's been really tough; is there a way I can help you in return?"

The girl laughed.

"Oh no, you don't need to do anything for me."

A woman called out behind the girl.

"Haru!"

The girl's grin brightened further, and she leapt to her feet towards the woman.

"Mommy!"

The kitten kept her head in the box, but could hear the human child, Haru, repeat her words about life being tough. The woman laughed, like it was a joke or something. The white cat only wished that it was a joke.

The crackers gone, Yuki gave herself a good look-over. Come to think of it, she hadn't groomed herself once since the last bath her mother had given her. She had been too busy trying to stay alive to worry about her filthy fur. As she dragged the empty box to the nearest garbage can, her mind gave a huge shudder.

That human girl had understood her perfectly! But, her mother had said that humans couldn't understand their kind, so why did that girl… Why did Haru? Was she a special human or something? The kitten looked down the street the girl had disappeared through.

"One day, Haru. One day, I will find a way to repay you for my life."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Feeling better after the crackers, Yuki was able to walk longer, although she had no idea where to go. Her heart saddened; Haru had seemed quite taken with her. Maybe she would have taken the kitten home, if the mother had called out a little later. But it was silly to worry about such things now.

She had come to a crossroads, deserted now that it was very late. The kitten stretched a little, and made herself comfortable on a white chair. The fish crackers should keep her body working for at least another twenty-four hours. Enough time to think of something…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, kid! You're in my chair!"

Yuki was broken out of her sweet dream to come face-to-face with a gigantic white cat. Remembering that she was very small, she jumped out of the chair.

"I'm very sorry, sir! I was just tired and-"

The fat cat waved his paw dismissively as he claimed the seat.

"Yeah, yeah. Go find your mommy, Chicky."

Yuki stared at him, and looked down in shame.

"I don't have a mommy anymore. Or a daddy. I'm all alone." He opened one eye to look at her.

"Then why don't you go to the Cat Kingdom? At least you won't starve there."

She looked up at him.

"Cat Kingdom? What's that?"

He sighed tiredly.

"Why don't they tell their kittens anymore? It's a special place cats can go when they don't want to be in the human world anymore. It's a paradise."

The kitten smiled happily. Perfect!

"How do I get there?"

He chuckled grimly.

"It's actually a lot easier now than it used to be. In about ten minutes, a bus will come to that corner over there. Get on it, the conductor doesn't mind cats. When he says Cat's Paw Park, get off and head to the biggest lake. The fish will keep you alive until you can jump into the lake on a full moon night. Remember to do it then, because if you try it any other time, it won't work."

Yuki blinked back tears of happiness as she bowed low before the fat cat.

"Thank you, sir."

He humphed.

"Muta's fine. But you had better get near the stop, because the conductor doesn't like to dilly-dally."


	2. The Cat Queen

Chapter Two: The Cat Queen

"Would you care for a drink, Majesty?"

A gloriously obsidian black cat shook her head, her eyes locked onto her young son as he tried to pounce on a dragonfly, happy in his own world.

His fur was lighter than hers, and his eyes were like his father's; the Cat King. Her soul shuddered, no love lost for her husband. It was the young prince Lune that gave her joy. She only prayed that her boy would not grow into his father's insanity. It's a good thing that there were no wars here, or his whims would have left the kingdom in ruins.

Lune became distracted from the firefly, racing towards his mother with a pebble in his paw.

"Mother, this is for you!"

The Cat Queen smiled lovingly at him as he presented the green stone with a flourish. She took it, noting all the tiny specks of color over the trinket's surface.

"This is beautiful, sweetheart. I'll treasure it."

He grinned at her, and then raced off. One of the maids accompanying the queen and prince coughed uncomfortably. The black cat looked at her as she slipped the stone into her handbag.

"Yes Niki? Is there something you would like to say?"

She shifted uncomfortably.

"Begging your majesty's pardon, but it seems undignified to allow the future ruler to run around like a commoner."

The Cat Queen glared at her.

"It's healthier for him to run around than to be stuck inside walls all the time. And he's so clever with his studies, he deserves a break every once in a while. Besides, this is an adventure for him."

The lake close by gave a heaving sound, like a waterfall. A high-pitched scream was heard, along with a thump. The queen grinned as she got to her feet.

"Sounds like we have a visitor."

The maids moved in to stop her.

"It could be someone dangerous; we'll go see who it is."

A pitiful mewing sound came to their ears, steeling the queen's determination. She pushed past the maids and headed for the source of the crying, recognizing a child's cry when she heard it. Pushing back the cat tails, she eventually found a tiny gray kitten, curled up in a fetal position, her eyes closed tightly from pain.

"Whoever's there, I swear I'm not trying to bother you."

The queen's heart broke from the beaten tone to the girl's voice. She walked over to the kitten and licked her face.

"You're not bothering anyone, dear. Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

The queen gave her a good look-over, finally determining that no permanent damage had been done.

"Don't worry, it will fade with time. What's your name?"

The kitten opened her eyes, a beautiful blue that matched the sky above them.

"Yuki."

The queen's eyes widened, recognizing the beautiful sapphire color.

"Tell me, Yuki; are you related to Luki?"

The kitten got to her feet.

"Yes; she's my mother. Did you know her?"

The obsidian cat nodded, hardly daring to believe the twist of fate.

"Are you kidding? I used to be her owner."

The blue-eyed cat looked at her with confusion.

"I thought only humans claimed to own cats."

The queen nodded in agreement.

"That would make sense, since I used to be a human."

The tiny kitten stared at the beautiful cat in shock.

"Then…why…"

The obsidian cat looked at her lovingly, wonderful memories being brought back. She gently took the kitten by the neck and walked back to the picnic area. Now that the kitten was soaking wet, the queen could tell that the gray was traveling in distinct patterns through Yuki's fur, revealing it to actually be white underneath the filth. The queen smiled and set the kitten down on the picnic blanket and started licking the kitten clean, despite the protests from the maids.

"Any human that trespasses into the Cat Kingdom will turn into a cat, and will stay that way if they don't leave by the next human world's sunset. I had fallen into the kingdom by accident, and the king here became smitten with me. He forced me to stay until the change was permanent, and then forced me to marry him." The queen continued on her chore, until the kitten between her paws was a beautiful pure white. "What happened to your mother?"

Yuki looked down sadly.

"Your parents tossed her out, after a year of waiting for you. She lived off the garbage until she met my father, who got picked up by the bad man. Mama got picked up by one last month."

The Cat Queen's eyes clouded over with tears.

"Oh…Luki…"

A shifting in the bush revealed the young crown prince, a small trout in his mouth. He took one look at the white kitten between his mother's paws, and his mouth dropped open in astonishment, sending the fish flailing to the ground. Yuki stared back, stunned by his eyes of fire and ice. The obsidian cat looked over at her son.

"Oh, Lune." She wiped away her tears with one paw. "Come meet the daughter of an old friend of mine."

Yuki tried to hide behind the queen, intimidated by the prince's eyes, but the regal cat pushed her forward with one paw, as the prince made a hesitant bow.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Prince Lune."

Not quite sure what to do, the white kitten bowed low.

"I am Yuki. Nice to meet you too."

The Cat Queen looked at the white kitten, thinking that something was missing. Yuki now had pure white fur, and was a very pretty little cat. She grinned; remembering what she used to do to Luki. Searching around in the handbag, she found the item she was looking for.

Yuki yelped in surprise as a pink ribbon was wrapped around her neck, and carefully tied into a bow in the back.

"There. Beautiful." The queen examined the little kitten from the front. She would grow to be a beauty, just like her mother. But she knew from experience that good looks were more of a curse than a gift around a crazy king…

"Will you play with me, Yuki?" her son hesitantly asked; the white kitten shyly nodding. The queen watched her son and the newcomer chase after each other and small grasshoppers as she tried to think of a way to protect the white kitten.

After what had happened to Luki, thanks to her disappearance, she was directly responsible for her old friend's daughter. She wanted desperately for Yuki to be safe, but the queen wished to see more of the young kitten, just for the sweet memories the young cat inspired.

A polite coughing came from her side, and she looked over in surprise to see that her handmaidens were still with her. One was holding out a drink again. This time, the queen accepted it.

As she sipped at the straw, an idea began to form inside her head. She grinned; knowing that it would work without a single hitch.

For what could be more invisible to a crazy king than a lowly servant?


	3. A Servant's Life

Chapter Three: A Servant's Life

"Hurry with that tray, Yuki!" the cook hissed. "You know the count hates cold soup."

The half-grown cat nodded as she carefully but quickly sped out of the kitchen with the exquisite lunch. She managed to make it in time, the count barely nodding at her as he started licking up the savory broth.

Yuki prudently removed herself from the count's presence, rushing off to do her next assignment. When the Cat Queen first told her about the plan to make her a servant, the white cat hadn't been too hot on the idea. But it was a good steady job, one that made it possible to own her own little hut. Besides; it had its good sides.

A dark gray paw grabbed her elbow as she rounded a corner, making her lose her balance. But as he always did when he grabbed her like this, Lune caught her before she fell, his mismatched eyes twinkling.

"Hi, Yuki."

She grinned back at him as he helped her to her feet, always the true gentleman.

"Hi, Lune. How's your mother feeling?"

He sighed.

"She's still a bit tired, but the doctor says she'll pull through. She wants to see you after you get off work."

Yuki nodded, glad that the obsidian cat was doing better. All of the Cat Kingdom had worried when the queen fell ill, but she always seemed to do better when the white cat managed to visit her while her son got rid of any that might intrude. Already, he was becoming a power in the Cat Kingdom, making both of his parents proud. Their son's happiness seemed to be the only thing they could agree on, although they put on a good face for everyone else's benefit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And being a servant was a bit more fun then it sounded. Yuki used one of the secret halls others of her station were issued in order to reach the queen's bedchamber. She paused on her side of the tapestry, listening to her best friend shoo out all the attendants.

"It's safe, Yuki."

Smiling, she pulled aside the curtain enough to slip through. Despite the assurances that the queen would get better, she still looked like she needed a solid week of sleep. Yuki delicately held her paw.

"Hello, Aunt Haruka."

The queen's rich brown orbs opened in order to lock on the young cat's face.

"Oh, Yuki." Her voice was soft. The white cat smiled warmly at her self-proclaimed aunt, fondly licking her cheek.

"I swear child; you get prettier every time I see you."

The young cat blushed, keeping her eyes away from Lune, although she didn't understand why.

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

She groaned.

"Not all that good. The doctor says cats don't hibernate, but I'd still like to give it a try."

That made both of the adolescents giggle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few weeks after that, Yuki was startled out of her sleep by weeping. She rubbed her eyes, wondering what was wrong. Stepping out of her hut, she was surprised to find Lune collapsed outside her home. She walked up to him and squeezed hard.

"What happened?"

Lune choked back another sob.

"Mother's dead. The doctor was wrong about her getting better."

Yuki gasped, her own tears joining his, as he clung to her like a scared kitten.

There's no telling, how long they held each other, sharing the deep grief. In truth, the Cat Queen had felt more like a second mother than a makeshift aunt. After the tears and grief were spent, they still held each other, gaining strength from their friendship.

"I'll keep my promise to her." Lune said suddenly. Yuki looked at him.

"Pardon?"

"Mother made me promise to not take a human bride unless she wanted it. She doesn't want another girl to go through what she did."

Yuki nodded, managing a smile for him.

"Whoever you'll pick, I bet she'll be great."

Lune nodded slowly, gazing at her.

"I bet so too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few years later, Yuki was curling up in her little hut again, tired after her shift. But it was more than work that wearied her.

Aunt Haruka's warnings that she would grow to be a beauty had proven to be all too accurate. Tomcats liked to follow her around, and only her expertise with the hidden corridors assured that she could return to her home in peace. True, she was now of marriageable age, but…

Her heart quivered; thinking about her dear friend. Prince Lune had grown to be a very handsome cat, and just about every girl in the kingdom had a crush on him. Including her. Prudently choosing to keep their friendship a secret, they had often depended on each other for strength.

But she knew how ridiculous her love for the prince was. His father would never consider a servant for the crown prince, and frequently had young eligible girls pushed at Lune, hoping for something to happen. She laughed lightly, remembering the short commentary her friend attached to each one, not finding any of them to his liking.

"Yuki?"

Recognizing his voice, she shook off the threatening slumber and crawled out of her home to smile warmly at the prince.

"Hi, Lune. What's new?"

He grinned back at her nervously.

"I, uh, actually need your help with something."

She cocked her head at him.

"Oh? What do you need from me?"

He opened his mouth, and seemed to bite back his own words.

"Advice. Love advice."

Her heart faltered, but she tried to keep a smile on her face.

"I see. Anyone I know?"

"Uh, yeah. You know her."

She rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Are you going to spit it out or tease me with it?"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure if I want to say her name out loud. I don't think she sees me that way."

"Come on, Lune; you know any girl in the kingdom would cut off a paw for a chance to be with you."

"This girl's different. She doesn't fawn over me at all; she's just herself."

"Sounds like a good way to go. Would your mother have liked her?"

He chuckled warmly.

"I know for a fact that Mother would have adored her. But I don't want her to say yes just because I'm the prince-" he was cut off as Yuki pressed one paw over his mouth, her eyes stern as her heart threatened to shatter.

"Forget the crown for a second, Lune. You're an attractive cat that's smart, funny, and caring. I don't care what girl you're thinking of; she should be honored beyond words that you feel that way about her." Her eyes softened, taking in his eyes. "Besides, the worst she can do to you is say no."

He reached up to remove her paw, but held it in his own.

"So, you think I should go for it?"

"Absolutely. If you don't, then you'll never know, and it will haunt you for the rest of your life."

He grinned widely at her, and made a move he never had before. He stepped very close to her, and softly kissed her cheek, getting her to blush.

"Thank you, Yuki. I'll find the right way to tell her."

She smiled back at him, wishing that she had the courage to kiss the prince back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't long after that talk that the king sent Lune on a top secret mission, and Yuki missed her friend terribly, in more ways than one. After he got married, Lune wouldn't have time for her anymore, and she doubted if his bride would think well on him meeting with a cute servant girl, even if nothing ever happened.

"Yuki! Stop your day-dreaming and take this lunch up to His Majesty."

The white cat nodded, and took the covered platter. She still felt nervous around the king, but took comfort that she truly was invisible to him, and to all of the higher-ranking cats.

She politely coughed outside the king's personal study. Natoru pulled the curtain aside enough to look at her, and grinned nasally. He held the curtain up so she could slip through, and softly place the platter next to her king.

"Lune!"

She jumped about a foot in the air, and turned to see what had caused the king to scream.

Lune was seeable inside the king's crystal ball, trying to pick up a box while a truck sped toward him. Her heart froze in fear, barely able to pray for a miracle. But just as the prince got a good grip on the ribbon over the box, a lacrosse stick swooped in from nowhere. Lune became cradled in the net as the truck screeched, trying not to hit the human that was wielding the stick. Slim pale hands gripped the polished stick as it broke against a parking meter, making the owner cry out. Lune, still in the net, fell to the other side of a bush; the human following.

It was a young girl; Yuki could tell that much from the school uniform, as the young woman bent over, shakily gasping. The white cat's heart quivered, seeing the ponytail that the girl's hair was pulled back in. When she spoke, her voice echoed with a crystal tint, inside the crystal ball.

"Well, cat; that was close." She looked up and gasped, seeing him stand up and brush himself off. But for once, it wasn't Lune's face that the white cat was drawn to.

It was her fish cracker girl! There was no mistaking those huge chocolate eyes, or that face. Except for her longer limbs and older voice, Haru hadn't changed a bit. Yuki had never forgotten about the kind girl, or her own debt to her. But she kept staring, praying that her strange behavior wouldn't attract notice from his majesty.

Good thing no one was paying attention to her, as usual. The king and his two advisors were speechless, as the Cat Prince inquired politely about any injuries she may have gotten. Satisfied that she was fine, he promised to thank her properly later before disappearing with the ribboned box.

The king slowly turned to his advisors, a maniacal gleam in his eye.

"Gentlemen; I believe we've just found a bride worthy of my son."


	4. Yuki's Debt

Chapter Four: Yuki's Debt

Yuki had to move swiftly, in order to repay her debt and allow the love of her life a chance to be with the one he wanted. She knew that no one would believe her if she tried to tell them that Lune already had a bride in mind, especially since she didn't know who the girl was herself.

While the Cat King and his posse were gone to tell Haru just who she had saved, the white cat snuck back into his study, and grabbed the remote to the crystal ball. She pressed the button marked with Lune's name, praying that she wouldn't be caught. The crystal ball lit up with static, then revealed the prince in a big meeting, gravely listening to an older cat make his case.

She fought the urge to hiss, wishing that he had been alone, so that she could talk to him. Yuki heard some voices getting closer, so she shut off the crystal ball and plunged into the hidden opening of the servants' corridors.

It looked like she was on her own for this. She just prayed that it would be enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While the king was taking a nap the next day, she snuck into the study again, this time to check on Haru. Natoru was just delivering the news of the last gift.

The brunette looked at the toady.

"He's cool?" she asked.

Natoru nodded his head enthusiastically, and the slim girl looked off into space, a speculative look on her face. The look slowly faded, now depressed.

"Who knows? Maybe I'd fit in better with a bunch of cats."

The brown cat struggled to contain his excitement.

"You get to lie down all day, don't you?"

"But of course," he hastily assured her.

"A cat's life sounds great. Eating all the food you want, taking long naps in the sun, forget about all your problems."

Yuki struggled not to cry with disappointment.

"But getting married to some cat prince? That's just ridiculous," she giggled. "Right, cat? Cat?"

Natoru was already climbing up a fence.

"Excellent. We'll collect you tonight then."

Haru stood up and tried to stop him.

"Wait, I wasn't agreeing to it!" She tried to go after him, but tripped and fell into a large pile of junk, allowing Natoru enough time to leave with his message. Haru moaned with pain as she struggled to get out of the junk.

Yuki breathed heavily with relief, glad that Haru wasn't accepting. But the King would think that she was, and he would be too dense to listen to her protests until it was too late. There was no way that one servant girl would be able to help her all alone.

Suddenly, she got an idea, remembering something Lune had told her before his mother died. She turned the remote as the human girl began to panic, and pressed the special button that opened up the microphone inside the device. She had been hoping to talk to Lune with it, but there was something the brunette needed to know.

"Haru. Haru," the white cat said into the microphone, the human looking up and around.

"What? Who's there? Who's messing with me now?" She stood up, trying to find the one talking to her.

"Haru, go to the Cat Bureau. You must find the Cat Bureau. Look for a large white cat at the Crossroads. He will show you the way." Yuki wanted to say more, but she could hear someone coming again. She quickly shut off both the crystal ball and the microphone and dove into the secret passageway again.

Lune had told her many stories about the Cat Bureau, and about the mysterious Creation in charge of it. Yuki was certain that she had met the white cat, that day so long ago. He didn't bother to take her to the Bureau back then, since he was able to fix her problem himself without the assistance of the great Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. But she was more than certain that Haru would need both of their help.

'_Please. Let the Bureau be able to help her.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki had a few hours to herself, before her next shift, and thought she had enough time for a cat nap. She was sleeping peacefully when she suddenly heard a strange sound, waking her from sweet slumber. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked out her hut. Her heart froze.

Even from all the way over here, she could easily see a giant white cat with a brown spot on one ear. Right next to him was a slim figure, colored white and blue and brown. Yuki's heart sped up, knowing who the figure must be.

'_Some Cat Bureau.'_ She ran for the two, watching the girl sneak up behind two cats and throw herself into the flowing cat tails. Haru was already under the peaceful spell the land held.

"I've never felt so at home in my life."

"Hurry! You must leave here!" Yuki called out. The girl shifted, and sat up in order to look at her. For one wild second, the blue-eyed cat thought that the human recognized her.

"Wow, you're beautiful. Everything's better here, even the cats."

Yuki silenced the hurt, determined to repay her debt.

"You don't belong here. Please leave, Miss Haru, before it's too late."

Haru leaned back, surprised.

"How did… you know my name?"

"Miss Haru, Miss Haru!" Natoru had found them, all the cats except the large one bowing low before the advisor. He fell over his knees gasping, and grinned at the human. "Your fat servant exceeded our weight limit."

"What?! Fat servant?"

"Oh, no. This is Muta; he's a friend." Haru assured the advisor.

"Well that's nice. Now come on; everyone's dying to meet their new princess." He pulled her to her feet, and successfully managed to get both the human and the Cat Bureau agent on the royal rickshaw and on the way to the palace. Yuki wasn't surprised that Natoru didn't recognize her, but was touched that Haru had thought enough of her to have asked to bring her along.

The white cat watched the rickshaw leave for the palace, her heart sinking in despair. There had to be a way to help Haru. If one could just jump into the lake to return to the human world, she would have dragged the human to the water by now. But the lake portal only opened one way; into the kingdom. In order to return to the human world, one had to solve the king's maze and climb the portal tower inside the castle gates. But once Haru was in the Cat King's clutches, he wouldn't release her, no matter what.

Yuki sharply remembered the agony in her Aunt Haruka's eyes; the painful daily reminder of what she was forced to surrender. She even mentioned having a little sister, whom she never saw again. Did Haru have any siblings? How many people would miss her, if she never returned?

A heaving sound came from the lake, making her leave off in her thoughts. A gray figure spewed out of the water, twirling gracefully in the air before landing solidly on his feet. He straightened himself, and did the same to his attire.

He looked like a human that already been stuck inside the Cat Kingdom. He was dressed like a human gentleman, but had the head and tail of a handsome orange and cream cat. Yuki carefully smelled him from a distance, stunned that he didn't smell like a cat.

'_He must be Baron!'_ Without thinking twice, she ran up to the Creation and looked him in the eye, startling him for a second.

"Are you here to help Haru?"

He tipped his hat politely.

"I am."

She glowed, and began to run.

"Follow me, and I'll get you to her!"

She wasn't surprised that he could keep up with her, as she carefully led him through one of the servants' private entrances, and skillfully led him to the entertainers' quarters.

"This room holds the best chance-" a loud scream cut off the white cat. The Creation looked up, recognizing the voice. Alarm spread across his features.

"_Haru!_" he whispered, and made to run to her. Yuki grabbed his hand as a second scream echoed through the castle.

"MU-TA!!! AAAUUGH!"

"Don't worry; she probably just figured out that she's becoming a cat." Yuki assured Baron.

Some of the concern melted from the orange cat's face. He tried to ask her another question, but she ran off before the cook could complain about her tardiness. Yuki had faith that the Creation could figure out a way to save Haru, since entertainers were allowed to get away with more than guests or servants were.


	5. The Creation

Chapter Five: The Creation

It broke Yuki's heart, watching the brown half-cat cry at the king's table, Muta suspended in a large vase of catnip jelly behind her. The white cat vaguely listened to the noblewomen talk about how pretty Prince Lune's bride was as their servant poured them drinks.

'_Just hang in there, Miss Haru. Help is on the way.'_ She dared to sneak a peek at the entertainers in the corner, trying to spot Baron. He wasn't with them, at least from where she could tell. Where was that Creation?! Haru was running out of time!

The king ordered entertainment, in a rather fruitless attempt to get the brunette to start enjoying the festivities. One entertainer after another tried their luck, but not one could get her to even acknowledge their existence as she was too lost in her own world.

After a second cat was thrown out the window, the king stood on his hind legs; his eyes wild and angry.

"Whoever's next better not stink; got it?!"

The remaining acts gasped, knowing their king meant business when he used that tone and volume. As one, they slowly inched backward, none wishing to try their luck.

One brave fellow stepped past them, and took his time walking up to the royal table. The only fur exposed was around the mask and on the bottom portion of his face, the rest being covered by a steel mask. Yuki's heart began to beat faster, recognizing the orange and cream fur.

'_So he didn't give up after all.'_

"Your majesty, I promise that _I _will make the young lady smile."

The king gave his consent for the entertainer to try, and the orange cat asked Haru for a dance. She wasn't very excited by the prospect, apparently having little practice in the area, but gave in to his pleas to trust him.

One musician started on his accordion, and the couple started their waltz. Despite Haru's protests about being a meowsy dancer, she was showing an amazing amount of grace while underneath the Creation's guidance. As he led her through a dip and twirled her around with expertise, Yuki remembered something else Aunt Haruka had once told her.

There were only two Creations still in existence. All the others had been killed off in one form or another, and the other Creation was a stone crow. Creations were immortal, and had to watch an endless line of people die, some being close friends. She felt sorry for Baron and the other Creation. It must be so lonely, after all those centuries. But one thing the orange cat most certainly didn't look right now was lonely, as he twirled Haru around again. She could vaguely hear them talking, but she couldn't tell what it was about.

"Stop right there, pal!" The king suddenly yelled, standing on his hind paws. The accordion stopped, as did the lone couple on the dance floor. For all Yuki could tell, both of them were wooden.

"You're not from my kingdom, are you? Exactly who are you?!" The longhaired monarch demanded.

"How rude of me. I should have introduced myself." The Creation pulled off the large plumed hat, and tossed it to the side, still facing Haru.

"I am exactly who I appear to be." He carefully pulled off the mask so that Haru would be the first one to see his face. From where the white cat was standing, she could see the ex-human gasp softly, her brown eyes wide with astonishment. Then Baron faced the king, and the court.

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and I have come for Haru."

The partial cat in question smiled widely and jumped up in order to hug his neck warmly.

Yuki thought fast, as chaos began to take over the dining hall. She fought back a giggle as Baron used his steel mask to take out a few guards and release Muta from the jelly prison. Between all the screaming and tossed dishes, she was able to easily reach the table Baron and Haru had ended up standing on in their avoidance of the guards.

"Over here," she called up to them urgently after Muta ran off, distracting the guards from their true opponent. The two cats looked at her, and jumped off the table next to her. Haru's eyes flashed happily, seeing the white cat again.

"Yuki, you're here!"

The servant smiled at both of them while taking off the maid's cap that made her lowly station apparent.

"I'm so thankful you were able to help Miss Haru, Baron."

"Do we know each other?" he asked, the question clearly being the one he had wanted to ask her earlier.

"Many of us here know of you and your Bureau."

"Yuki, I'm such an idiot. I should have left when you told me to; now look at me." She felt the tips of her cat ears with her paws to further her point.

"Listen, if you leave here by dawn, you can still turn back into a human."

"I will?!"

Yuki hopped over to the secret escape hatch in the table and opened it.

"This will get you out of the castle."

"Perfect," Baron approved. Haru wasn't quite so ready to leave.

"Wait; where's Muta?" The human girl used the time Baron looked over the table to check on his friend in order to pull off the large yellow ball gown the Cat King had given her; her school clothes thankfully underneath. The Creation looked at her again.

"He'll be fine. We just need to get you home."

Haru nodded at him as she crawled in first. Baron hurriedly pulled off the black outfit, revealing his gray suit from before underneath. Yuki kept watch as the Creation crawled in next, and then followed. She knew that she would need to explain the portal tower to them.

As the tunnel sloped downward, Yuki remembered the first time she had gone down one. Lune had gotten really bored with a party when they were both kittens, and had managed to snag her long enough to get her to go down the long slide with him.

What a time to think about such a thing.

They came to a sudden stop into a large empty room, Yuki recovering first from experience. She climbed up the ladder leading up to the opening, and scanned the area carefully before allowing her company to climb out.

She explained the maze and tower to them before leaving, determined to have a back-up plan just in case things went wrong again. She could hear Haru calling out to her, but didn't turn back.

The human was running out of time, and the white cat hadn't forgotten about the fish crackers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki reached the tapestry that led to the king's study, but she waited to enter until the voices were far down the hall before entering. She bit back a cry, seeing the crystal ball gone.

She paced the room, determined to find a way to contact the prince. Even if he hadn't told her that he was already in love with someone, she knew he wouldn't stand for his father breaking his son's oath for him. She hoped never to see that broken-hearted regret in Haru's eyes that she had seen in Haruka's. Perhaps if her heart hadn't grieved the loss of her family and world for all those years, the beautiful obsidian cat would still be alive.

Her eyes glittered, knowing she would have to commit treason against her king in order to serve her prince. But if it worked, then she wouldn't care if she was killed for it or not.

She used the secret chamber into the prince's personal bedchamber, certain that it would be cleared out by now, with the chaos the human and Creation were certainly causing. She was correct; the room was deserted. Praying that she wouldn't get caught, she slipped in and opened up Lune's special drawer, to see his crown. Her heart beat faster, knowing she could be killed if she were caught.

She picked up the purple gem, and held it to her heart.

"Lune," she said softly. His response was just as soft, inside her head.

"_Yuki? How are you contacting me?"_

"I'm using your crown. There's an emergency at the palace."

"_It'd have to be, if you're going this far. What's happening?"_

"Remember the promise to your mother? Your father kidnapped the girl that saved you yesterday, to make her your bride. She only has a little time left. Please, you have to come back and stop the madness."

She could hear her love gasp.

"_Thank you, Yuki. Meet me at our spot behind the stone gate. I'll be there shortly."_

The white cat smiled warmly as she placed the crown back and fled into the secret corridors. If the Bureau wouldn't be enough, surely her prince would.


	6. Lune's Decision

7

Chapter Six: Lune's Decision

Just as she rounded the corner, the portal appeared. Lune stepped out first, followed by his soldiers. He looked around wildly, and relaxed a little as she approached him.

"Where's my father?"

"I don't know; I contacted you as soon as I helped Miss Haru and the Cat Bureau out of-" she was cut off by several explosions. Lune looked past the stone wall to see the top of the portal tower start to sink to the ground.

Without thinking twice, the prince grabbed his friend and pressed her against the side of the wall, covering her with his own body to protect her, the guards also pressing themselves against the wall to escape the black cloud that covered the area.

The servant girl prayed that her love wouldn't notice how wildly her heart was beating against his chest, and she buried her face into his shoulder in fear. But what disturbed her was a different sound than the crashing sound. It was distant, but clear.

It was a scream from the top of the tower, as it crashed downward. One she had heard before. Yuki gasped.

"She's at the top of the tower!"

Lune's widened in horror, but blinked as the dust began to settle. He nodded at his captain, who sent the platoon down the cave-like tunnel that led close to the tower. Oh, if only Yuki had thought about this tunnel when she was with her rescuer. The prince gripped her paw as they ran down the hall, towards the light. By the time the prince crawled out first, having finally released Yuki's paw in order to see what remained of the tower. The white cat watched him gasp with astonishment.

"What in the world has Father done now? Father!" The prince started running for the tower, swiftly followed by his soldiers. Yuki trailed behind them, not caring what the king would think for once. Haru would have to have all the luck in the world to have survived the explosion.

Lune reached the base of the tower first, and nearly demanded an explanation from his father as his soldiers lined up behind him. Yuki was the last of his company to enter the enclosure. She smiled with relief; glad that her old friend was safe and whole, with Baron and Muta, all three sitting down calmly, like they were used to having buildings blown up from underneath them.

"Miss Haru."

The schoolgirl looked over, and beamed.

"Yuki!"

The white cat sat next to her, still smiling.

"I'm glad Lune made it in time."

"I just wanted to repay the girl that rescued you." Lune's father started, playing with his paws like a timid child. "I thought that, maybe, you'd be happy to have a good-looking girl like Haru for a bride."

"I have already chosen my bride," the Cat Prince said firmly. "I have decided, in fact, to marry Yuki." He extended one paw to her, as the white cat gasped with surprise; barely noting everyone else's reaction.

_She_ was the one he loved?! The one he wanted to marry? She fought the urge to scratch herself, hoping not to wake up, if this truly was a dream. Lune took a small yellow box tied with a red ribbon from one of his soldiers, and walked up to her. She recognized the box as the one he nearly got killed over.

"This is for you. I traveled to your old home to get these."

Feeling unusually shy, Yuki took the box, and pulled one end of the ribbon in order to place it aside and open the box. Her breath caught in her throat, seeing the familiar crackers.

"I haven't had these in years," she said, reverently holding up a single fish-shaped snack. Haru stared at it.

"Wow, I used to love those when I was a kid."

Yuki turned to her, feeling it was time to drop the girl a hint.

"I know. You once fed me a whole box of these when I was just a stray."

A cloud seemed to lift from those brown eyes, which widened further.

"That filthy little kitten… that was you?" She grinned widely and laughed a little, finally recognizing the white cat. "You're so beautiful now that I never would have recognized you!"

"Yuki," Lune said softly, stealing the white cat's attention once more. "Will you accept these crackers, as a symbol of my love for you, for as long as our nine lives shall last?"

She nodded, not bothering to hide the love in her eyes anymore.

"So, these crackers mean that… _you_ can marry the prince instead of me!"

The prince and his chosen bride blushed at Haru's words as she nearly jumped up and down in her excitement.

"I'm so happy for you!" She jump-hugged Yuki, who was thrilled at her reaction.

"Thank you, Haru." She pulled away to look at the girl who had saved her life, all those years ago. "And thank you for feeding me when I was a kitten. Without you, I might not be alive today."

Lune looked at the girl with interest.

"So you're the fish girl Yuki had told me about, and you're also the one who saved me when I nearly got myself killed by a truck. We both owe you our _lives_, Haru. What can we do to repay you?"

The brunette shook her head happily.

"You don't have to repay me, I'm just glad that things turned out so well. I guess I did the right thing after all."

The sweet moment was broken when the sobbing Cat King walked up behind his son and placed his paws on Lune's shoulders.

"This is all very moving. I had no idea you already had a bride in mind; you should have told me." He looked at the ex-human. "Poor Haru; you must feel like such a loser."

She shrugged.

"Not really."

"No, I'm sure you do, so I have a great idea. You should marry me instead!"

Considering the fact that he had disregarded her opinion ever since deciding she would marry Lune, it wasn't too surprising to Yuki that Haru turned him down flat on his face. Muta laughed heartily, and revealed himself as the infamous Renaldo Moon in order to distract everyone from her as she made a final try at reaching her home world. Lune made sure that Yuki was out of harm's way before trying to talk his father out of climbing the tower.

Reaching the palace, Yuki didn't hesitate to grab the remote, and home the crystal ball into Haru, who had now reached the top of the portal tower, and was clinging to the brim in order to avoid plummeting to her death.

Lune soon joined her, and everyone watched in amazement as she slowly changed back into a human. She fell off the tower, but Muta managed to grab her long enough to stall her fall for about a minute. As they began to soar back to earth, Baron reached the top of the tower and jumped off, his eyes locked on the human girl.

Yuki didn't understand how, but a flock of crows appeared out of nowhere, and softened the trio's speed before catching them so they could walk on the small birds. Everyone watching cheered wildly, glad that the hero of the Cat Kingdom would live to remember what had happened because of her.

"We won't forget you, Haru," Yuki said softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Several months later, in the bright morning light, two cats came once more to the residence of Haru Yoshioka. In the mouth of each, there was a tiny kitten with mismatched eyes.

"Are we really going to meet _the_ Haru, Mama?"

Yuki couldn't answer, her mouth being full, but gave a nod as her husband led the way to the window they knew was Haru's. Approaching the window, they could see an elegant young woman, looking through several letters; her back towards the window. Although the hair was shorter than they remembered, the Cat King and Queen knew who she was.

"Haru!" Lune said, finally letting his daughter down. The young woman turned, her loving brown eyes suddenly glowing with pleasure. She quickly got out of the chair and walked over to the window to let her old friends in. There were many hugs and purrs on both sides, as the royal couple proudly showed her the fruit of their union.

Haru giggled as little Luki and Haruka licked her face.

"Would you guys like to come downstairs for some milk and crackers? Mom's out fabric-shopping, so we won't be disturbed for a few hours."

The twin girls giggled as Haru led the way downstairs, the parents treading behind the human.

"So, anything new with you, Haru?"

She sighed.

"Just trying to figure out what college I'm going to attend. I want to be a vet, since, you know. The thing with cats."

They nodded understandingly as Haru poured some milk for the royal family, and set out some familiar crackers.

"What about a boy?"

Haru's hand froze, returning the milk to the refrigerator. Her eyes went strangely sad, and lonely.

"I haven't found one worth keeping yet. Don't worry; one's bound to show up sooner or later."

Yuki tilted her head, detecting the slightest hint of a lie. Did she also mean she hadn't found one that she _could_ keep, as well as would? Lune's eyes trailed over to a picture on the wall, and his mouth dropped open.

"Haru, who's that?"

The brunette looked over, and grinned as she took the portrait down.

"This is my mom and her sister when they were in high school. The redhead's my mom, and the one with black hair's my aunt, Haruka. I never knew her; she went missing about a month after this picture was taken."

Yuki gasped, recognizing the eyes in the photograph, which matched her sister's. And Haru's.

"Was her last name Iyumi?"

Haru's eyes shot open.

"Lune, why do you know that?"

He stared at her, hardly believing all the twists of fate in his life.

"That was my mother's name. We're _cousins,_ Haru!"

She stared at him, and at his children. Her kin.

"You better warn your father if I ever see him again, I _will_ tear him apart for every tear he made my mom cry, and doubtlessly made yours cry." Smiling and shaking her head disbelievingly, she pulled her family closer, and squeezed them gently; hoping to never let go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lots of love to; Drifting One, Watersoul the Head Star Walker, and Rebel of my Destiny for their reviews. I'm not really a Lune/Yuki fan, but I had fun writing this.

And once again, a special thanks to Rebel of my Destiny, for asking me to write this story. It was a great idea, and long live Cat Returns!


End file.
